The prior art is documented with examples of egg processing and transfer machinery, such as for example that depicted in the automatic egg shelling machine depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,139, to Pelbo. Additional examples of prior art egg processing machines incorporating some form of egg breaker (or cracker) units includes such as is depicted in, U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,434 to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,246 to Kristensen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,429, to Pettazzi.